The Wonders of Dictionaries
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Finally... as Kira pulls a bunch of papers from Cagalli's desk, a dictionary fell... And with that, they learned that Cagalli doesn't need to do all the work she's doing. RATED K FOR ALL! ENJOY!


**The wonder of dictionaries **

**Writer's note: NO fluff. a bit contacts but that's it... this is all about education hehehe. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a fine day for everyone as birds chirped and the sound of peace was everywhere. Unfortunately, the splendor of this beautiful day can not be felt by one blond haired girl.

There she was working her brains out for she is the Orb representative (Emphasis on the representative... this is where the whole story will revolve)

Kira stood outside her office door. She carefully peeked inside to see what her twin sister is doing.

As usual, she is there buried with stacks of paper as if she will live there her entire life. Kira and Lacus often visit Cagalli hoping they would always catch her in her free day/time. Unfortunately, much to their dismay, she isn't always available.

Athrun rarely visits since he has work at PLANT. But this time, he decided to come back after finding the rightful person to take his place in his position.

Kira and Lacus is hoping very much that they can take Cagalli out today and surprise her for Athrun decides to come back to her and permanently. But after Athrun left before, she buried herself much more in work, refusing to have any leisure for herself.

"Ara... looks like Cagalli-chan will always be busy..." Lacus sighed. Kira frown a bit he doesn't want to be disappointed today and go home empty-handed. He decided to barge inside Cagalli's room and drag her out if he needs to, even if it meant getting arrested or followed by Cagalli's guards.

"Cagalli." Kira stormed inside Cagalli's room. "Kira.. hey... look, it's so nice of you to come and visit me but i don't think now is the right time... i have tons of work to do." Cagalli looked at her twin who was pouting at her excuse.

"NO.. this time Cagalli, I'm not taking no for an answer." Kira glared.

"Well I'm sorry but i'm also not saying yes." Cagalli glared back and stood a little to face his brother.

"Why do you have to do this all by yourself anyway?" Kira pulled a piece of paper from bellow the stack and a large book fell from the table. "Now look at what you've done!" Cagalli groaned. "Oh my..." Lacus approached the two and helped them pick up the papers that fell along with it.

"In case you forgot Kira, I am the representative of Orb... This is my job" Cagalli grumbled as she picked up the pieces of paper and thanking Lacus as she helped her with it also.

"I don't think so... well.. according to this though." Kira looked at the book he is holding. "What?" Cagalli stopped.

"Whatever do you mean anata?" Lacus asked. "The form of government of Orb is parliamentary right?" Kira asked. "Yeah..

so?" Cagalli looked at Kira in a confused look. "You are the representative of Orb as you say" Kira continued. "Yeah.. what is this all about anyway?" Cagalli frowned at her twin who is getting a bit weird by the minute.

"Athrun-kun!" Lacus spoke and the twin's conversation was cut off.

"Hello..." Athrun smiled. "Athrun! What are you doing here?" Cagalli blushed and stammered. "Well... I was supposed to meet you guys at the orphanage... and kind of planned to surprise you... but they told me you haven't come back yet so

I decided to come here and check out if something is wrong." Athrun continued as he slowly approached Cagalli. "I don't understand... do you have an appointment here on earth that you came back?" Cagalli didn't know what to do.. This was unexpected.

She looked a bit messy with all the work she is doing and Athrun is there. Not the kind of welcoming look she would want.

"Well Cagalli, since we're all here anyway, I might as well say it... I came to stay for good." Athrun smiled gently and blushed a bit. Cagalli's eyes widened and didn't know what to stay but instead hugged Athrun.

"I missed you.." Athrun whispered through her ear. "Well... I think everything went fine." Lacus smiled at Kira who is still holding the big book.

"I came back here to take care of you.. look at you.. you look like you're not taking care of yourself properly."

Athrun pushed Cagalli slightly but gently to look at her features. "well I..." Cagalli stuttered.

"Exactly, what I was saying!" Kira yelled and pointed a finger at the couple. "Tell him Athrun... tell her she should at least rest a bit!" KIra continued. Everyone inside the room had eyes widened and looked at Kira, surprised at his sudden outburst.

Athrun chuckled a bit at how worried Kira is to his sister. She must really be slacking off when it comes to her health that it made gentle Kira burst out like that.

"What the heck are you saying? You were just blabbering about asking questions about ORB being a parliamentary and so on."

Cagalli pointed back at Kira yelling. "Come to think about it... before i came in, i did hear you conversing about that." Athrun shrugged.

"Well... it is true... according to this, a parliamentary form of government has two leaders..." Kira continued. "Yeah so.." Cagalli butt in but she was stopped by Athrun who gently placed a finger over her lips. "I think we should let Kira finish." Athrun smiled

Lacus giggled. She understood why Athrun did that. This may be Cagalli's one way ticket to eternal bliss and rest.

"These two leaders are the representative and the Prime minister." Kira continued. "The Prime minister is the one who handles all government and political issues... in short, he should be the one doing and going over that pile over there at your desk."

Kira looked at Cagalli who then frowned but continued listening anyway. "The representative however, is the only one who shows up in meeting with another nation and stuff... In short, he or she represents the country.. just represent." Kira finsihed.

"Meaning..." Lacus smirked.

"...You twin sister of mine have the right to rest and not do that pile over there." Kira said proudly and pointed gain over at Cagalli's desk.

"I guess that settles it then I guess." Athrun smirked too.

"Wha.. what do you mean? I don't have a prime minister." Cagalli Growled.

"Then I guess you should get one." Athrun encircled his hand around her waist.

Cagalli blushed at thought it over.

"A... what the heck... maybe I should take a break then." Cagalli smiled and looked over to Athrun, KIra and Lacus.

The three rejoiced and left the building to go and have a little break.

"I think it would be a better idea if you extend your break.." Athrun looked at her princess.

"Yeah.. maybe I should.. you know, with the help of that evil genius twin of mine, being representative doesn't sound too tiring anymore.

-Fin-

Writer's note:

Hey, it makes sense right? Cagalli doesn't have to go through all the ordeals of working with paper work. It's just an idea.. She could spend more time with Athrun and her work won't bother her that much... After I learned that the ORB government is Parliamentary, it hit me... there should be a damn prime minister. How come Cagalli has to do both? She doesn't have to right?

**(I redid this stories arrangement or sentences and paragraph. The first one was all swerve and goofy.. I did not change anything in the story. Still the same but better viewing of the sentences Thanks)**

Anyway, please review... this is my first gundam seed fanfic... Athrun and Cagalli forever!


End file.
